Generally, control handles for residential sink and shower water valves are within reach of small children. A child that can reach a water valve control handle for a sink or shower may trigger undesired water use that can cause overflow of water, scalding, or even drowning. Reports have shown that significant numbers of children have been scalded due to excessively hot water and have drowned in bathtubs. Many of these injuries and deaths have occurred when a caregiver was not present and many could have been prevented. A device that prevents such accidents is needed.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been disclosed herein. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.